There are functions available for motor vehicles that brake the vehicle to a stop for a defined period.
Within the scope of a conventional automated vehicle hold (AVH) function, when a standstill is recognized on an uphill grade or a downhill grade, the vehicle is held at a standstill by braking interventions until an appropriate driver intent is detected. When this driver intent is present, the braking system reduces the brake pressure and releases the vehicle for further travel. If an unintentional vehicle movement is recognized during the standstill even though no driver intent is present, the vehicle is once again brought to a standstill by a driver-independent increase in the brake pressure.
A conventional hill hold control (HHC) function blocks the brake pressure in the braking system that is present at the time of the standstill. After a time interval of approximately 2 seconds elapses without actuation of the brake pedal, the pressure is automatically reduced. This function is used as starting assistance on uphill grades and downhill grades to allow starting without interaction with the parking brake.